Middle Engine
Middle Engine is the fourteenth episode of the sixth season. Plot 'Arry and Bert play a trick on Percy by shunting trucks in front and behind him, which leads to Percy being pushed onto the coal tipper by Henry by mistake. Percy is sent to work in the yard until the incident is sorted out, and the Fat Controller nominates James to do Percy's work after he makes a snide comment. When 'Arry and Bert play the same trick on James, he refuses to move and so Percy has to pull James to the Docks. Percy then jokes that James is learning to be a middle engine, leaving James humiliated. Characters * James * Percy * 'Arry and Bert * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * Henry (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Callan * The Coaling Plant * Brendam Docks * Knapford * Maron * The Viaduct * The Smelters Yard Trivia * The Coaling Plant manager has a Bronx accent in the American narration. * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, James, Toad, and Donald or Douglas are seen. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** 'Arry's referred to by name. ** Bert the Diesel's first speaking role. * In the US narration, the same singular recording of the line "coal cars" is used throughout the episode. This is most noticeable when Percy is approaching the tipper. Goofs * In the first close-ups of 'Arry and Bert, James is meaninglessly standing between them: stock footage from later into the episode is used. James cannot be seen next to Bert on 4:3 centre cut prints of this scene. *In the shot after Henry arrives, Percy is pushed onto the ramp. In the next shot, he is pushed onto the ramp again. * When Percy gets pushed onto the ramp he isn't tethered to it, but he is in the next scene. * Percy's siderods immediately change position when he's on the loading ramp. * When 'Arry and Bert roll alongside James, James and Bert's eyes are wonky. * Percy's steam platform is visible when he leaves with James and the trucks. * In a close-up of Percy being tipped over, the rails underneath him disappear. * Percy's cab windows are blacked out when he is on the tipper. * In some of the scenes of Percy being lifted, his wheels do not have counterweights. * James said he would not move, but in the shots when Percy is pulling him and the trucks, steam is coming out of James' funnel, as if he was moving. * At the start of the episode, the narrator states that "Thomas likes his branch line", though Thomas is shown at Maron, which is not on his branch line. Quotes * Percy: Oh bother! * 'Arry: Little green piggy in the middle! * 'Arry: Little red piggy in the middle! * Bert: Just like Percy! * James: I am not like Percy, I am not a middle engine, and I'm not moving! * Narrator: And he didn't! * Manager: Right on time! But what is that big red engine doing in the middle? * Percy: Learning. * Manager: Learning what? * Percy: Learning to be a middle engine! Merchandise * Books - Thomas, James and the Diesels (Germany only) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Chocolate Crunch and other stories * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Packs * Classic Collection * Pulling Together! & The Chocolate Crunch Double Pack * Peep Peep Party, Engines to the Rescue, & The Chocolate Crunch Triple Pack * Double DVD Giftset US * Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 1 AUS * Twin Trouble * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.2 * Mischief Strategy PHL * The World's Strongest Engine (Philippine DVD) NOR * Percy's Chocolate Crash DK * Percy's Chocolate Crash DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) MYS * Scaredy Engines and Other Thomas Adventures * Scaredy Engines and Other Adventures SWE * Percy's Chocolate Dip ITA * The Jet Engine (Italian DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 14 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:MiddleEngineUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:MiddleEngineUStitlecard.png|US title card File:MiddleEngineSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:MiddleEngineJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:MiddleEngines72.png File:MiddleEngines73.png File:MiddleEngine17.png File:MiddleEngine12.png File:MiddleEngine1.png|Duck File:MiddleEngine18.png File:MiddleEngine19.png File:MiddleEngine20.png File:MiddleEngine21.png File:MiddleEngine22.png File:MiddleEngine23.png|Percy becoming a middle engine File:MiddleEngine2.jpg File:MiddleEngine24.png|Percy's Driver File:MiddleEngine25.png File:MiddleEngine26.png|Percy as a middle engine passing James File:MiddleEngine27.png|James File:MiddleEngine28.png File:MiddleEngine29.png|A truck on the Tipper File:MiddleEngine30.png|The Tipper File:MiddleEngine31.png File:MiddleEngine3.png|Henry File:MiddleEngine32.png|Percy being shunted by Henry File:MiddleEngine4.png|Percy File:MiddleEngine33.png File:MiddleEngine34.png|Percy on the Tipper File:MiddleEngine46.png File:MiddleEngine35.png File:MiddleEngine36.png|Percy being tipped File:MiddleEngine5.png File:MiddleEngine37.png|Percy after being tipped File:MiddleEngine38.png File:MiddleEngine39.png|The Manager File:MiddleEngine40.png File:MiddleEngine41.png File:MiddleEngine42.png File:MiddleEngine43.png File:MiddleEngine44.png|James on the turntable File:MiddleEngine45.png File:MiddleEngine6.jpg File:MiddleEngine47.png File:MiddleEngine48.png File:MiddleEngine49.png File:MiddleEngine7.jpg|'Arry, James and Bert File:MiddleEngine50.png|'Arry File:MiddleEngine51.png File:MiddleEngine52.png|Bert File:MiddleEngine53.png File:MiddleEngine8.jpg File:MiddleEngine54.png File:MiddleEngine55.png|James becoming a middle engine File:MiddleEngine56.png File:MiddleEngine57.png|'Arry File:MiddleEngine9.jpg File:MiddleEngine58.png File:MiddleEngine59.png File:MiddleEngine60.png File:MiddleEngine61.png|Percy rescuing James File:MiddleEngine62.png|Percy's whistle File:MiddleEngine63.png File:MiddleEngine64.png File:MiddleEngine65.png|Percy pulling James and the trucks File:MiddleEngine66.png File:MiddleEngine67.png|Percy, James, and the trucks pulling in to the Docks File:MiddleEngine68.png|The Manager File:MiddleEngine69.png File:MiddleEngine70.png File:MiddleEngine75.png File:MiddleEngine71.png File:MiddleEngine72.jpg File:MiddleEngine73.png File:MiddleEngine74.png File:MiddleEngine.JPG File:MiddleEngine11.jpg File:MiddleEngine13.jpg File:MiddleEngine14.png File:MiddleEngine15.png|Deleted scene File:MiddleEngine16.png File:Thomas,JamesandtheDiesels.png|German Book File:MiddleEngineJapaneseBook.jpeg|Japanese Book Episode File:Middle Engine - British Narration|UK narration File:Middle Engine - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes